


Meet The O'Gorman's

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012), aidean - Fandom
Genre: Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman - Freeform, M/M, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Aidan to meet his parents.<br/>Will they like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The O'Gorman's

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely tumblr friend, theworldfallsup  
> you are amazing <3

The moment Aidan laid eyes on Dean, he knew he had to have him.  
It took some crazy antics and some help from the rest of the cast, but eventually the two men were a couple, and a happy one at that.  
Kissing in between shots, eating together, sitting together for the hours of prosthetics; they were inseparable.  
Not only were they lovers, but best friends too, and that’s the best thing in the world.

***

They had been together for two years and five months when Dean realized something (that he really should’ve realized sooner), Aidan had never met his parents.  
After the first movie was released, Aidan took Dean home to meet his folks, and even though Dean is seven years his senior, they loved him none-the-less.  
They had eaten roast, drank wine, sang, danced, and had a merry time until his parents were so tired they could barely walk.  
Dean smiles as he remembers helping Aidan’s parents into bed, tucking them in as they fell asleep just as their heads hit the pillows.  
“Oh geez,” Aidan had said after they closed the door to his parent’s bedroom. Dean looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at his cute red cheeks and silly smile.

After thinking back to that wonderful weekend, Dean new he had to bring Aidan home to meet his folks! He had told them so much about them, he knew they would love him. Dean put on his jacket before making his way to the Irishman’s trailer; a wide smile on his face.

***

“Meet yer parent’s?” Aidan said, surprised. “Yeah, ‘course!” Dean nudged the other man. Aidan smiled brightly, flashing his perfect teeth.  
“I met yours, it’s only right that you meet mine!”  
Aidan laughed and pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug; clearly very happy.

They made plans for that weekend. Dean called his Mum and Dad and they were very excited to meet Aidan.  “Okay, okay,” Dean said into the phone, smiling at Aidan who was acting like a small child, “yes, and don’t forget to buy some wine!”  
Aidan giggled at that. “okay, yes, love you too, see ya.” Dean hung up the phone. “One thing about my parent’s you should know...” Dean said after a few seconds. “Mmm?” Aidan said, busying himself with something else already (seriously, small child.)  
“Well, you’re gonna hafta drop the accent, they don’t really like the Irish.”  
Aidan looked up from a cup he was playing with and stared at Dean, a look of confusion and horror on his face.  Dean couldn’t hold it in, and he burst out in a fit of laughter. “Your face!” he managed to get out between breaths. “Oh, you are such an ass.” Aidan said with a pouty face. “And you are such a four year old!” the Kiwi jumped into Aidan’s lap and kissed him. “They are going to love you,” he said, pulling away to look into those gorgeous brown eyes.  
“You sure?”  
“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

***

“...and then Graham said....” Aidan said as he laughed. They’re in the car, Dean’s driving, they were on their way to Dean’s Mum and Dad’s place.  
“Jesus christ Aidan, you haven’t shut up since we left.” the Kiwi said, looking over at his boyfriend practically jumping up and down in the passenger seat.  “You’re either nervous, or excited, I can’t tell....”  
“A little bit of both yeah...”  
“Calm down, will ya? They are going to like you, how could they not?”  
Dean took his eyes off of the road long enough to smile at Aidan, and Aidan smiled back; even though he was nervous.  
He was about an hour away from meeting the parent’s of the man he was going to ask to marry him. 

***

“Aidan, dear, come in! Don’t be shy!” Dean’s mother said when Dean and Aidan stepped through the door. “I’m Vicky, and this is my husband Lance,” the older but pretty woman motioned to the balding man standing beside her.  
“Aidan,” Lance said, shaking his hand, “we’ve heard so much about you.”  
Hugs and kisses were exchanged and soon they were sitting at the dining room table, chatting up a storm while Vicky finished preparing the dinner.  
“So, Aidan, tell us about yourself!” Vicky said once everyone was served. The Irishman smiled and said, “well, I’m an actor.” For some reason Lance and Vicky found this hilarious. Dean smiled to himself. He was so happy that his parent’s and his boyfriend were hitting it off.  
Aidan and Dean told funny stories about the crazy things that the rest of the cast do, and the antics that happen while filming.  
The guys had Vicky and Lance howling and practically shooting wine out of their noses.  
“Aidan, we are so happy Dean has someone like you.” Lance said, calming down after a fit of laughter, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.  
“Thanks.” Aidan smiled, but it sounded more like “tanks” because of his accent, and Dean bit his lip; Aidan’s accent was sooo sexy.  
“I’m sorry, but I just have to ask something... it’s been on my mind for a while now...” Vicky said. “Yeah, sure.” Aidan said cooly.  
“Well, you know, this whole .... um...well... are you two using protection?”  
Dean almost choked on his last piece of Shepard’s Pie, but Aidan just laughed.  
“Jesus Mum!” the Kiwi yelled, burying his face in his hands.  
“Naw, it’s alright. Yes, we do use protection.”  
“Okay, good. You know this whole HIV thing is terrifying!” Vicky said, getting up and collecting the plates.  
“Mom...”  
“Dean, it’s alright.”  
“You guys are so embarrassing.”  
“No, they’re awesome!”  
Vicky and Lance smiled at Aidan and moved into the kitchen to wash dishes. 

Aidan turned to Dean and flashed that gorgeous smile that Dean seemed to live for. “Oh god I need you now.”  
Aidan’s eyes widened, “What? Now? No!”  
“Yes.” Dean said and kissed Aidan. The Irishman hesitated but soon gave into the kiss.  
“You boys want some more wine?” Lance asked from the kitchen. Dean broke away from Aidan, “No Dad, we’re fine. Um, I’m going to give Aidan a tour of the house!”  
“Okay, be quick, your mother is making dessert.” And with that Dean was practically pulling Aidan up the stairs.  
They reached a door and Dean opened it and pushed the other man inside, closing the door behind them quietly.  
Aidan looked around, it was a small but surprisingly spacious linen closet. But he couldn’t marvel at the wonderful looking towels for long, because soon the lights turned off and he was being shoved against the wall.  
“Dean!” Aidan moaned as the shorter man kissed at his neck. Aidan began taking off their clothes, struggling with Dean’s belt buckle.  
“Hurry up.” Dean mumbled against Aidan’s neck, and he continued to suck bruises into the skin.  
“Ah, fuck.” Aidan groaned as Dean took over and slipped their pants off, his hand instantly moving between Aidan’s thighs.  
Aidan thought it was silly when Dean was in control, he was so much smaller than him for christ’s sake, so he flipped and pressed the smaller man against the wall.  
“Bugger.” Dean whispered fiercely, trying to regain control, but quickly gave up and let Aidan do the work. Dean felt himself being lifted up, so he wrapped his legs around Aidan’s waist.  
“Condom?” Aidan said, a joking air to his voice. Dean groaned as he remembered but took the one he had been saving out of his shirt pocket.  
“Planning this, were you?” Aidan said as he ripped the foil and put on the condom.  
Dean’s reply came out as a loud moan as Aidan slipped into him.  
“Shh!” Aidan mumbled and covered his boyfriends lips with his own. Aidan started pumping and soon they had reached a reasonable speed, moaning into each other’s mouths.  
They didn’t last long, and soon they collapsed onto each other, sexed out messes.  
“Fuck, you’re great.” Dean mumbled into Aidan’s neck, still in to much post-sex bliss to move.  
Aidan laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.  
“Boys! What are you doing up there?”  
“Shit.” 

They got dressed quickly and went down stairs for dessert. Vicky took one look at them: hair ruffled, bruised lips, red faces, and took a long swig of wine, so did Lance.  
“What’s for dessert?” Dean asked as him and Aidan sat down.  
“Well, seems like you two already had some,” Lance said, and Vicky her spat wine onto the table.  
They all sat there in silence for a few moments before bursting into hysterics. 

***

“Aidan it was a pleasure to meet you!” Vicky hugged Aidan tightly. They had had a wonderful weekend. They had gone to see some movies, done some shopping, Vicky even taught Aidan how to sew a button!  
“The pleasure’s all mine.” Aidan hugged her back equally as tightly, then exchanged a firm handshake with Lance. “You’re a good kid, Aidan. I’m glad my son found someone like you.” Aidan couldn’t help it, he had to, so he hugged Lance too.  
Dean laughed, “okay, sheesh, this is almost heartbreaking to watch!”  
They all said goodbye one more time, and then the boys were off, back to the set for more filming. 

“Do you think they liked me?” Aidan asked as he switched lanes. Dean smiled, “Liked you? They loved you!”  
Aidan grinned brightly. He knew they liked him, he had asked them permission to marry their son, which they had granted without question.  
Aidan pulled over onto the side of the road. They were in the beautiful country side of New Zealand, where Dean had always said he loved.  
“Aidan?” Dean asked as Aidan killed the engine and got out of the car. The Irishman walked over to Dean’s side and opened the passengers side door.  
“Let’s go for a walk.”

They walked in to beautiful lush grass for a few minutes until Aidan stopped abruptly and got down to his knees. He pulled the small red velvet box from his pocket and popped the question.  
To say Dean freaked out would be an understatement.  
He said yes of course, and then had his way with Aidan right there in the grass.  
Afterwards they lay there, bare skin against bare skin, grass tickling their backs.  
Dean didn’t want to leave so they stayed there until the sun had set. 

***

And everything was perfect.


End file.
